The Tale of the Nerds
by levyshipper101
Summary: Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth are coming to Fairy Tail to create a peace between all guilds. Watch as Levy has to choose between 3 guys, who will she pick? (later lemons in the far future, and angst, something is gonna happen to Levy, something very bad)


**A/N~ HEYY my first ever story, this is gonna be a long one, and i hope i do good. Don't mind the title, i couldn't think of a better one. This story is a love square between Levy, Freed, Rufus, and Hibiki. I was on tumblr and saw this idea (forgot who posted it though). I hope im good and i hope you guys will like this. Though im gonna need help on who Levy will end up with, so you guys can go in the comments and tell me who YOU want her to end up with. Anyway... TO THE** **STORY.** _Thoughts_ **Yelling** Regular talking

It was a bright and sunny day in Mongolia, a girl with short, wavy blue hair was happily skipping her way to the guild, humming a soft tune. The guild she is going to is a famous, strong guild called Fairy Tail, home to the strongest wizards in Fiore. This girl, is Levy McGarden.

 _Man, today is just beautiful. Wonder what everyone at the guild is doing. Probably fighting._ She giggled at the though, _they always fight._ Already at the guild, she walks in, only to see a table coming her way. "Solid script, SHIELD." A shield appears in front of her, breaking the table that could've caused a "little" damage to her small body. "Shit, sorry Levy, didn't see you there." A boy says, he has spiky salmon colored hair, and wears a stripped scarf around his neck. As he was saying this, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed. "It's okay Natsu, im just glad i was prepared for that," Levy says, trying to give at least a little comfort to Natsu, also flashing a small smile to show she was fine. " Okay, great, just didn't want you getting hurt," Natsu said, also flashing a smile her way before a yell disrupted their moment, " HEY FLAME BRAIN, STOP FLIRTING WITH LEVY AND GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" a guy yelled, he had spiky, dark navy blue hair, and was currently shirtless, this is Gray, the stripper if the guild.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE CUBE!"

"YOU HEARD ME ASH FOR BRAINS!"

"POPSICLE"

"AS-"

He never got to finish his though, as his and Natsu's heads cracked into each other, and they fell to the ground. "Shut up, you're both idiots. STOP FIGHTING!" A girl said, she had bright red hair, and wore a suit of armor, her name was Erza. "You both hear me!" "Y-yes ma'm." Natsu and Gray said, shaking and holding on to each other. "Good." As saying this Erza walked away.

While this whole ordeal was going on, Levy had made her way to the bar, sitting down in a stool. Rolling her eyes, after hearing Gray's comment. _Yeah right, as if anyone would want to flirt with me. I don't think i can even love anymore, after the whole thing with Gajeel._ She sat down, thinking about what happened, how he broke her heart, how he treated her, and stabbed her in the back. She was pulled out of her thoughts by none other her best friend, Lucy. "Hey Levy-chan. How you holding up??" Lucy asked, she knew what Gajeel did to Levy, hell, the WHOLE guild did. He was never forgiven, and so he left, running off with the girl who he was caught cheating with. Levy didn't cry, run away, she didn't do anything, nobody knew what was wrong wondering why she didn't react. All she said was that she knew it most likely coming, so she didn't really react. "I'm good Lu-chan, why do you ask??" She didn't know she spaced out, so she was surprised. "Nothing, you looked like you were deep in thought, just wondering how you holding up." Lucy smiled, she knew Levy was heartbroken, even though the incident happened almost a year ago, Levy hid it well, not wanting to concern her nakama. "I'm doing fine. Just bored, i haven't talked to Rogue in a while, he brings up fun conversations." **(A/N bet you weren't expecting that ;P )**

Rogue and Levy met one day while she was training in the woods. He found her training with Natsu, who was helping her get stronger. He waited for Natsu to leave, until Levy was all alone. He walked up to her, greeting her with a simple hello, though, she was startled, not expecting a member of Sabertooth to talk to her. They conversated a bit, getting to know each other, and before they knew it, they were best friends. They found time to hang out, and sometimes took a mission together, if he needed someone to translate a rune while fighting monsters, it was perfect for them. They haven't seen each other in a while though, due to Sting finding out about them. Sting was perfectly fine with the friendship, he also liked Levy, finding her good company, and also pretty. Though, he told the rest of Sabertooth, and Rogue stopped coming to see her, stopped contacting her. She didnt know what happened, until she got a call from Minerva, telling Levy that the friendship was perfectly fine, the rest of Sabertooth was still adjusting. It relieved Levy though that she got an approval from Minerva, thought she was dead when she got that call. When Fairy Tail found out, they flipped. Yelling and screaming, telling Levy that Sabertooth was a bad guild filled with bad people. She didnt listen to them though, and today Sabertooth was coming to Fairy Tail to create a peace treaty, so that both guilds can be friends. Levy was excited to ssee Rogue again. The other guild that is coming to create the peace treaty is Blue Pegasus.

"Yeah, but at least you get to see him again today," Lucy said, " as long as they don't hurt you in anyway, your friendship is safe." " Im so excited!!" Levy squealed happily, "and i know, i trust them though, they're nice people." They conversated a little until a masculine voice started her from behind.

"Hey Levy-san."

 **A/N~ FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED. Lmao, this took me 45 minutes to type... well tap, im using my phone to type all of this. I know there wasn't any shipping action going on, though there might be some Levy x Rufus action next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of " The Tale of the Nerds". Please review, it'll make my night.**

 **P.S~ ill most likely update tomorrow cause i have nothing to do. Its also currently 11:52 pm where i live, so i have to sleep. GOOD NIGHT**


End file.
